And when I walk away You take off running and come right after me
by Irlande
Summary: Un choix. Entre deux hommes, deux histoires différentes. Emma délaisse cependant enfin sa raison pour son instinct, mais ce ne sera sans conséquence. Car le destin semble s'acharner à lui refuser son Happy Ending et à la séparer indéfiniment, de l'homme qu'elle choisit.
1. Prologue

_L'histoire née après le voyage à Neverland pour sauver Henry. Celui ci est vivant et en pleine santé et ils sont de nouveau de retour à Storybrook. Emma est ainsi confrontée à ses sentiments pour deux hommes et un choix qu'elle fera rapidement ... un choix qui ne sera pas sans conséquences. _

_Le public visé est mûr, simplement parce qu'il y aura probablement des scènes dites [HOT] mais je préviendrais au début de chaque chapitre._

_Once Upon a Time et ses personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Adam et Kitsis ainsi qu'à la chaîne ABC. Je les mets simplement en scène. _

_En espérant vous plaire et que cette nouvelle version de l'histoire vous ravisse. Enjoy._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

J'y coulai un dernier regard, prunelles qui s'attardèrent sur les plantes sombres et les arbres qui, sur l'horizon, s'élevaient. Je peinais à croire que cette histoire soit terminée, que cette île appartienne désormais au passé. Nous n'y étions que depuis quelques jours et pourtant, des semaines semblaient s'être écoulées. J'inspirai profondément, laissant le soulagement envahir mon esprit alors que je m'arrachai à un cauchemar pour mieux mirer mon fils. Son sourire amena un dessin similaire à se dessiner sur mes traits même si le sien ne m'était destiné. Il parlait avec animation avec ce père qu'il pensait avoir perdu, au même titre que moi, suite à sa chute dans l'un de ces tourbillons inter-mondes. Pensive, je quittai Henry du regard pour me concentrer sur cet homme qui avait fait partit de ma vie. Je n'oubliais cette déclaration arrachée par la peur et la panique … un amour que je savais être sincère. Je n'ignorais que je n'avais jamais cessé d'éprouver et que sa présence me rendait nerveuse … Mais si, le retrouvant à New York, j'avais cru entrevoir un espoir … aujourd'hui j'étais perdue dans mes désirs. Car celui d'hier n'était plus celui d'aujourd'hui. Je n'éprouvais le besoin d'aller dans ses bras, ni même de l'approcher. J'avais un mal fou à lui sourire, et tout simplement à me sentir à l'aise. Ainsi .. avais-je mal interprété mes émotions à New York, troublée par le passé et nos soudaines retrouvailles ? Troublée par le fait qu'il m'ait quitté abruptement sans nous laisser la chance de terminer notre histoire ? Ou bien n'étais-je hésitante … Je pressai mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de faire face au large. Mes mains vinrent caresser le bois du pont puis le presser tandis que milles émotions ronflaient dans mon esprit enflammé. Me concentrer sur Henry m'avait permis d'oublier un instant la femme et mes sensations. D'oublier une vie qui reprenait doucement. D'oublier ce choix dessiné par une voix grave, telle une évidence. _« Quand je gagnerais ton cœur Emma ... » _Ses paroles résonnaient dans mon être, ne cessaient d'y trouver un écho depuis que j'étais montée sur ce bateau. Je l'ignorai depuis, fuyant son regard, si ce n'est lorsque je le croisais rapidement et impassible.

-Emma ?

Je sursautai légèrement, arrachée à mes pensées, et me tournais vers Neal, qui m'observait intensément.

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien, lui répondis-je simplement, je suis soulagée.

Et je l'étais car le problème qui me tiraillait était désormais purement personnel. Un problème que je fuyais. Et il parla. De notre fils, de cette aventure, de ce qu'il en avait retiré. Cependant … je tournai légèrement la tête, instinctivement. Je le sentais. Et je frémis lorsque je croisais son regard intense, ce myosotis assombrit qui ne quittait mon visage. Mon sang s'échauffa dans mes veines arpentées. Et je ne parvins à m'y arracher cette fois. Il lui suffit d'un clignement de paupières, cils noirs abaissés sur ses joues pour que je le quitte et n'en revienne à Neal.

- … faudrait vraiment que l'on parle de tout cela, conclut-il.

J'esquissai un léger sourire distant, lointain.

-Bien sûr … rentrons simplement à Storybrook en premier lieu.

Je croisai les bras sur mon buste, puis m'éloignai vers ce fils qui dessinait de grands gestes face à David. Un échappatoire. Quelques secondes. Mais son regard … je le sentais toujours. Leur regard.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1** _attention certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes._

Il pleuvait. Un rideau grisâtre qui troublait cette ville à peine retrouvée. Cinq heure s'était écoulée depuis que nous avions accosté, des retrouvailles, des explications puis ce verre bu dans le café de Granny. Enfn la nuit s'était étendu en ce voile sombre qui nous avait séparé et moi et Henry étions rentrés à l'appartement de Mary, accompagnés de cette dernière ainsi que de David, qui ne quittait l'eau qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Gold avait disparut bien plus tôt pour faire l'élixir et, si je ne lui faisais confiance, je ne doutais du dénouement. Je ne m'inquiétais pour mon père et mes pensées ne cessaient donc de divaguer vers deux hommes, l'un à l'hôtel et le second probablement enfermé dans cette cabine sombre dans laquelle il avait élu résidence depuis longtemps. _« Son frère en ait mort … des années auparavant. »_ Un regard, une mise à l'écart tandis que David m'avait confié un secret sur sa guérison. _« Il a apparemment quitté l'île .. et a été rattrapé par le poison. » _Une histoire qui m'avait touché, d'autant plus que Hook n'en avait parlé à quiconque, gardant pour lui des émotions violentes, si j'en jugeais sa réaction lorsque je lui en avais touché un mot. Mes prunelles d'un émeraude sombre se déposèrent sur le clocher, avant que je ne m'en détourne abruptement. J'attrapais mon long manteau sombre, l'enfilant habilement avant de m'approcher de la porte d'entrée.

-Emma ? Où vas tu ?

Une voix douce, aisément reconnaissable. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Mary, qui s'approchait, le regard troublé par le voile d'un sommeil dont elle venait d'immerger.

-Je dois parler à Neal.

Un soudain besoin de m'exécuter quand à ce qu'il m'avait demandé, d'échapper au doute et à l'hésitation. Même si, au fond, je savais clairement de quel côté j'étais le plus attirée. Mais je ne savais si je confondais, si mes émotions étaient aussi claires que je le supposais. Si elles l'étaient un tant soit peu. Elle m'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement puis de s'évanouir de nouveau dans l'obscurité, en direction de cette cuisine décorée avec goût. Décor sur lequel je ne m'attardai, ouvrant la porte en silence pour me glisser dans la cage d'escalier. Elles furent dévalées à la va-vite, et je posai rapidement le talon sur le trottoir. Ils claquèrent, seul son qui vint à perturber une nuit noire et dense. Le froid m'enveloppa, caresses glacées sur mes joues enflammées par ce qui allait suivre. Je savais que ce serait éprouvant, que je devrais me jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'inspirai profondément avant de m'arrêter devant l'hôtel et d'y pénétrer. Quelques marches puis une porte de bois à laquelle je frappai. Puis, glissant les mains dans mes poches, j'attendis. Ce ne fut long avant que le panneau ne se dérobe pour dessiner la silhouette de Neal, que je tirais apparemment du sommeil. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger maintenant mais …

-Tu ne me déranges pas Emma. Enfin, je ne dormais pas vraiment.

Je glissai mes prunelles dans les siennes, frappée de mal être, avant de me résoudre à commencer.

-Ce qui s'est dit sur l'île … ce que j'ai ressentit en te retrouvant, commençai-je, j'ai tenté d'y réfléchir même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Même si j'ai été brute dans mes mots, guidée par l'émotion …

Je me stoppais quelques secondes, le regardant franchement. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il faisait naître en moi des milliers d'émotions mais elles étaient principalement souffrance. Le voir me crachait à la gueule la prison, l'abandon de notre enfant, cette sensation d'avoir été prise pour une conne … et de savoir qu'il l'avait fait simplement parce qu'on lui avait demandé … Mes lèvres tremblèrent tandis que je serrais les poings dans mes poches.

-Je t'aimais tellement Neal … que notre histoire s'achève ainsi m'a brisé le cœur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit à te pardonner, pas plus qu'à t'oublier, parce que je ne comprenais pas, après nos projets, nos discussions que tu ais pu me tourner le dos de cette façon.

-Emma …

-Je sais … ,le coupai-je des larmes dans la voix. Que tu pensais le faire pour mon bien, pour me permettre de retrouver mes racines et mes parents. Tout comme je connais les raisons de mon abandon. Mais ça n'efface pas ces onze dernières années .. ça n'efface pas le fait que tu aurais pu rester et m'en parler. Que tu aurais pu m'accorder ta confiance sur ta véritable identité, que nous aurions pu affronter cela tous les deux.

-Ecoute … je sais avoir fait des erreurs. Je regrette profondément la manière dont j'ai réagit et je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais mon amour pour toi n'a jamais été remis en question, je pensais vraiment agir pour le mieux.

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Je sais. Je sais t'aimer également. N'avoir jamais cessé.

Je m'assombris lorsqu'il avança dans ma direction. Et lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes bras, je lâchai soudainement.

-Mais je veux passer à autre chose.

Il se figea soudainement, comme frappé par la foudre. Mes prunelles s'humidifièrent tandis que je tentais de m'endurcir, de me protéger derrière cette carapace que je ne cessais de brandir pour mieux échapper à mes émotions. Je me forçais ainsi à me reprendre, en tentant d'avaler les larmes qui menaçaient mes joues.

-Nous avons Henry. Mais en tant que femme je suis incapable de te faire confiance … et je pense que mes sentiments pour toi ne cesseront jamais car tu as été mon premier amour. Mais notre histoire, et je l'ai compris maintenant, appartient au passé et doit y rester.

-C'est Hook n'est-ce pas ?

Je me raidis imperceptiblement avant de durcir mon regard, pourtant étreint d'une once de culpabilité.

-Je mentirais si je niais qu'il ne m'avait pas aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Du moins si mes sentiments ne m'y avaient conduites.

Il s'obscurcit. Je vis l'ombre se répandre dans ses prunelles, échappant à ses pupilles noirâtres.

-Après ma mère … maintenant toi … laissa t-il échapper d'une voix amère.

Je serrais les dents, la mâchoire crispée par des propos qui m'atteignirent malgré moi.

-Je ne suis ni une poupée ni une marionnette. Mes choix n'appartiennent qu'à moi et au lieu de le rendre responsable de voler vos jouets, rappelle toi simplement que notre histoire date d'il y a dix ans.

Puis, redressant imperceptiblement le menton, je quittai la pièce soudainement, ouvrant abruptement la porte pour m'engager dans le couloir.

-Emma !

Son cri me poursuivit tandis que j'accélérais le pas, rejoignant l'extérieur raide. La colère, qui m'avait soudainement enflammée, s'évanouissait à présent que le silence m'avait retrouvée. Aussi inspirai profondément avant de presser le pas en direction du port. Du port … Le bateau se dessina dans l'obscurité et les voiles apaisées et rangées laissaient apparaître le navire plus calme que je ne l'étais. En vérité, mon cœur cognait fortement ma cage thoracique tandis que je fixais, troublée, cette esquisse d'un avenir brutalement choisie. Les mains moites, je me résolus pourtant à avancer dans sa direction. Et chaque pas semblait être un battement de cœur qui me hurlait de faire demi tour. Il était incroyable que l'attachement m'effraie à ce point … qu'il parvienne à me toucher. Au fond … peut-être craignais-je simplement qu'il ne disparaisse une fois que j'aurais ouvert mon cœur. A moitié seulement peut-être.

Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la corde avant que je ne monte la passerelle pour mieux remettre les pieds sur le pont … de nouveau. Des souvenirs m'étreignirent, une épopée passée et pourtant tellement proche. Mais de fait, je connaissais assez bien les lieux pour savoir où était sa cabine. Je m'engageai donc dans l'ouverture menant à cette dernière, attentive malgré moi au moindre son.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais lui dire. Et il me sembla que mon courage éclata telle une bulle une fois que je fus parvenue devant sa porte. Je soufflais profondément, avant de lever la main.

Et j'hésitai.

J'hésitai à me laisser entraîner dans cette histoire, à le laisser pénétrer mon existence, à lui donner cette chance qu'il espérait ardemment. J'hésitai à me mettre en danger. A perdre contenance.

Je fermais les yeux avant de frapper soudainement. Un son qui rebondit dans l'obscurité, dans ce couloir étriqué. Au loin, j'entendis le clapotis de l'eau, puis des pas, souples. La poignée tourna et le battant s'ouvrit.

Et je me figeai.

Des mèches ébènes coulaient sur son front, semblables à ces milliers de filaments bruns qui couraient sur la peau pâle de son torse dénudé. Il ne portait que son pantalon de cuir, qui ceignait ses hanches étroites, seul vêtement qui subsistait encore sur un corps à moitié dénudé. J'arrachai mes prunelles, surprises, à son épiderme nacré, avant de revenir sur son visage, déstabilisée. Ses prunelles d'un bleu profond et sombre dans cette obscurité me dévisageaient et je me résolus donc à prendre la parole, plus froide que je ne l'aurais désiré.

-Je voulais simplement te remercier.

Je me maudis aussitôt d'être aussi tranchante, d'autant plus que je m'enfonçais de nouveau dans un mensonge et m'adoucis donc imperceptiblement, en prenant garde de ne pas me détourner de son regard … à tort ou bien à raison.

-De nouveau pour ce que tu as fait … pour nous.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres incarnates alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers moi, sa main valide demeurant sur le panneau de bois qu'il maintenait.

-Quand une femme vient frapper à ma porte en pleine nuit, c'est rarement pour me faire part de remerciement donnés plus d'une fois.

Le sang battit mes veines, tandis que je sentais son souffle rebondir sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Un léger sourire vint les frapper, tandis que je reprenais la parole.

-Pourquoi serais-je venue autrement ?

-Je me pose la même question … Emma.

Il enrobait mon prénom, des notes chaudes qui coulèrent dans mes oreilles tandis que, fascinée, je ne le quittais des yeux. J'abattis mes paupières sur mes prunelles, avant de lui faire face, droite.

-Je pensais qu'il était important de te le dire de nouveau .. en privé, sachant que tu as tenu à prouver que tu valais mieux que l'image que nous avions de toi.

-Ne jamais juger au premier regard, rétorqua t-il d'une voix grave. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux, ajouta t-il en me regardant avec cette intensité qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Il semblait pouvoir lire en moi, ce qui me gênait profondément.

-Quelque soient tes raisons, me bornai-je à ignorer nos émotions, merci.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit … Je ne te savais pas si reconnaissante. Suis-je un cas spécial ?

Mes prunelles s'agrandirent quelques secondes tandis que mes barrières s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Elles se brisaient, cascadant vers ce sol sur lequel elles s'écrasèrent violemment.

-Et si je te disais … que tu l'es ?murmurai-je sans le quitter du regard.

Il se redressa légèrement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Quand à moi, j'avais cette boule dans l'estomac, cette crainte éloignée, vestige d'un passé qui ne cessait de me heurter.

-Je te demanderais ce que tu fais encore sur le pas de la porte.

Une fugace hésitation … éphémère. Je comblai le vide qui nous séparait puis plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Un voile de soie chaud, une sensation de plénitude, un désir né impitoyable. Je glissais les mains dans ses mèches ébènes, les pressant violemment tout en plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ma langue rencontra la sienne alors que je dévorais cette bouche goûtée … un souvenir, un trouble qui resurgissait. Il m'attira à l'intérieur de la cabine avant d'en claquer la porte.

_Killian [attention HOT]_

Mes prunelles myosotis la suivaient, mais elle paraissait inaccessible. Je l'avais sentit, cette volonté farouche de m'éviter, cette fuite dès qu'il s'agissait de me croiser. Cependant, et cette fois, je n'étais venu vers elle, la laissant tergiverser. Les verres se succédaient, puis je finis par capituler, à l'étroit, et par rejoindre la rue silencieuse. Les bâtiments modernes se découpaient dans la nuit, et j'eus cette fugace impression de ne pas être à ma place. J'étais un marin … un marin qui ne paraissait vouloir quitter la terme ferme. D'un pas décidé, je rejoignis mon navire, dans un silence nocturne qui m'était familier. La mer sommeillait, sous une lune amaigrie, mais le calme me pesa étrangement. Cette semaine écoulée avait été riche en rebondissement et la solitude, le silence ne m'avaient que rarement étreinte, entre ces pleurs qu'avec le temps, j'avais appris à ignorer. Puis, il y avait eu les membres surprises d'un équipage éphémère. Quelques jours qui s'étaient mués en semaine jusqu'à ce que mon comportement ne m'apparaisse, suite à un unique baiser, traître envers des sentiments enfouis et dénigrés. Une conscience qui s'éveilla avant que je ne les assume pleinement.

Elle était la raison pour laquelle je restais à terre, la raison pour laquelle je ne recouvrais ma liberté, prisonnier d'un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Je coulai un regard pensif sur ces quelques bâtiments avant de guider le goulot de ma bouteille de rhum à mes lèvres. L'unique chose qui me pesait était de me battre dans une ville ou résidait également ce monstre … car si j'avais abandonné toute vengeance, tournant la page sur un chapitre lointain d'une vie qui évoluait, la haine, cultivée sur des centaines d'années, peignaient également à s'effacer. Je me durcis imperceptiblement en songeant à lui, et serrer le poing. Me retenir de lui éclater la gueule de cette seule main avait été rude … et je me surprenais encore à ne pas avoir céder à mes impulsions sanglantes.

Et songer à elle ne me calmait forcément. J'avais deviné ce tempérament qui m'avait conquis, celui d'une femme effarouchée, blessée par la vie, qui se devait de prendre son temps pour avancer. Je plissai les lèvres, avant de pousser la porte qui menait à ma cabine. Mes doigts se posèrent sur mon crochet, que je retirai avant de faire glisser ma veste sombre sur mes bras. Des lacets noirs dénoués, un haut qui s'en allait rejoindre le dossier de mon siège, près de mon bureau. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, mes pensées vagabondant. Je ne me souvenais avoir vu Smee … Arquant un sourcil sombre, je jetais mes bottes avant de frapper l'oreiller de mon crâne. La lumière, pauvre, de la lune, dessinait des ombres sur le plafond. Et le sommeil vint frapper mes paupières alourdies … délaissant une tension accumulée depuis des jours.

Jusqu'à ce son frappé. Je les rouvris brutalement, pris de court, et portait aussitôt la main dans le replis du matelas, où se trouvait un poignard. Me redressant souplement, après l'avoir délaissé, me remémorant le lieu où mon bateau était amarré, j'ouvris la porte.

Et la surprise frappa mes prunelles violemment.

Elle présentait un visage à la fois troublé et froid. Elle paraissait de nouveau sur la réserve, inaccessible d'autant plus que ses propos m'apparaissaient hors contexte. Aucune femme ne venait en pleine nuit chez un homme simplement pour présenter un énième remerciement … quoique chez elle …

Un sourire amusé … des paroles échappées. Je la testais. La je finis par comprendre à son regard qu'un premier pas avait été franchit. Une certitude qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle plaqua sa bouche à la mienne, en un mouvement instinctif qui m'en rappelait un autre. Mon bras se referma autour de sa taille tandis que je l'attirai dans mon sillage, claquant la porte dans son dos. Mes dents s'enfonçaient dans ses lèvres charnues, une peau goûtée, une saveur attirée par une langue avide. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses reins alors qu'elle perdait les siens dans ma chevelure sombre. Une paume glissée, ramenée sur une hanche que je dégageai de l'étreinte de son manteau. Puis, ce fut son pull que je fis fuir tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale, les enfonçant dans ma peau mis à nu. Le désir s'intensifia dans mes reins, une flamme qui lécha ma peau tandis que je faisais glisser son manteau sur ses bras, le laissant rejoindre le sol en un son étouffé. Ma paume rejoignit alors le bas d'un pull que je retirais. Son visage me fut dérobé tandis que je reculais légèrement, puis ses mèches blondes cascadèrent de nouveau sur ses épaules nues, éparpillées et en désordre. L'émeraude sombre de ses prunelles se troublèrent davantage, miroir des miennes, qui ne quittaient les traits dessinés de son visage. Mon souffle s'approfondit, les battements de mon cœur se firent irrégulier. Ils frappaient sourdement mes tempes, qui bourdonnaient sous ce sang qui affluait. Enhardie, elle posa les mains sur mes hanches, une caresse éphémère qui mourut sur un bouton qui sauta. Et elle tira au moment où je penchai la tête, pressant ma bouche brûlante contre la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire. Elle chuta pour rejoindre le creux de sa gorge. Il palpitait. Cognait comme un fou sous mes dents, que j'enfonçais dans sa peau laiteuse. Une marque apposée, un dessin écarlate qui fit naître ce son rauque, échappé de ses lèvres grenadines. Ma main voyagea sur son dos, sans que je ne cesse de tracer ces veines de ma langue chaude, et l'attache de son soutien gorge céda, libérant ses monts vanillés qui vinrent épouser mon torse fermement. La caresse de ses bourgeons durcis par le plaisir. Un fantasme rougeoyant qui m'avait poursuivit. Je frémis violemment, échauffé. Un brasier qui se dévoilait dans mon être affamé. Et ses paumes se posèrent soudainement sur mon torse. Une unique pression, qui me fit reculer, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne rencontrent ce lit quitté sur lequel je m'effondrais. Elle se hissa, pressant mes flancs de ses cuisses tout en s'asseyant sur mon bas ventre. Et ses lèvres parcoururent mon torse nu, son souffle venant rebondir sur des poils sombres qui se mouvaient à chacune de ses respirations. Des dents qui recouvrirent l'une des deux pointes bordeaux qui jaillissaient dans cette forêt d'ébène. Mon cerveau implosait. Un râle rauque échappa à ma gorge brûlée tandis qu'elle pressait ses deux mains mon bassin, afin de débarrasser mon corps de tout vêtement superflu. Je l'y aidai en m'appuyant sur mes coudes, avant de faire jouer ma main unique sur le tissu qui emprisonnait ses longues jambes. Elle vint effleurer ma paume, avant de le faire elle même, se déshabillant sous mes prunelles déchirées par le désir, qui s'exprimait en ce voile écarlate posé sur mes prunelles. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'elle ne lâche sa carapace, apparaissant nue aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Et elle se pencha, pressant de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, en cette communion humide, ce ballet. Je la mangeais. Mes dents s'enfonçaient dans son muscle alors que je m'abreuvais de sa salive, la main enfoncée dans sa chevelure. Je refermais mon second bras sur son dos, la pressant. Je me laissais porter. Par la chaleur, l'envie, mes instincts primaires. Jusqu'à ces grondements rauques qui vinrent déchirer l'air.

_Emma_

Je n'ouvris les yeux que lorsque le soleil vint caresser mes joues pâles. Il se glissait dans la pièce par les vitres dénuées de protection. Je relevais légèrement la tête et entrevis son visage immobile. Aussi me soulevai-je légèrement, quittant sa peau chaude, pour mirer son visage. Ses paupières me soustrayaient son regard d'un bleu vif … il semblait paisible. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres avant que l'ombre ne me frappe de nouveau. Ma vie était un merdier. Je levai légèrement la main avant d'effleurer ses lèvres du doigt. Je ne savais si cette relation viable. Je ne savais où elle allait me mener … et cela me terrifiait. Je me fermai aussitôt, me dégageant de l'étreinte de ses bras silencieusement avant de me rhabiller rapidement. Et lorsque j'eus fermé le dernier bouton, je m'autorisais de nouveau à le regarder. Et je n'avais qu'une envie … J'inspirai profondément. Le choix était fait mais avais-je vraiment envie de tout donner de nouveau un homme ? De tout risquer pour lui ? Des questions qui ne cessaient de me tirailler l'esprit jusqu'à cette sonnerie qui perça l'air. Aussi, l'attrapai-je rapidement, l'extrayant de ma poche tout en sortant de la cabine, afin de ne pas le réveiller. C'était Mary … pour une nouvelle que nous attendions tous. Aussi chassai-je Hook de mes pensées … du moins superficiellement tant il y semblait ancré, et me hâtai-je vers la boutique de Gold. Mais, et alors que j'allais y entrer, je me cognais brutalement contre une masse que je n'avais vu. Les doigts de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet pour me retenir et je levais la tête, rencontrant le regard clair de Neal. Il tenait à la main une fiole sur laquelle je ne m'attardai, tandis que je me dégageai en douceur. Je voulus entrouvrir les lèvres mais il me prit de vitesse.

-Excuse moi, dit-il simplement avant de me contourner afin de se diriger vers le port.

Je levai un sourcil, suivant sa silhouette du regard, me questionnant sur sa destination. Allait-il vraiment …

-Emma ?

La voix de Mary me ramena à la réalité, et je pénétrai la boutique sans plus penser à autre chose que ce père dont la vie n'allait plus être, je l'espérai, sur un fil.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Killian_

Le sommeil s'évanouit mais je n'eus besoin d'entrouvrir mes paupières pour comprendre qu'elle était partie. Je ne percevais plus sa présence, son souffle, sa chaleur. Mais une telle décision ne m'étonnait de sa part, elle qui avait tant de mal à aller véritablement vers les autres. Une nuit ne signifiait victoire. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers le côté, dévoilant à la lumière du jour, le myosotis sombre de mes prunelles. Et un léger soupir m'échappa avant que je ne me tourne vers le plafond, le menton légèrement relevé. Le manque. Il s'insinuait dans mes veines, de nouveau et un léger sourire amer se dessina sur mes lèvres incarnates. Lorsque j'y songeai … en une semaine à peine la situation s'était retournée, pages envolées, sentiments dévoilés. Je me redressai, frôlant le plancher de mes pieds nu afin d'aller dans la cabine d'à côté. L'eau de pluie avait été recueillit dans un tonneau, et je m'y penchais afin d'y plonger la tête. Un souffle retenu alors que je glissais la main dans l'eau afin de frotter mes joues ombrées. Des doigts qui vinrent en épouser le rebord tandis que je me redressai, laissant quelques gouttes d'eau sillonner ma peau. Elles se décrochaient de ces mèches ébènes qui épousaient mon front et mes tempes, avant de cascader, de troubler la surface lisse d'une eau qui se dessinait sous mes prunelles pensives. Mais, il y eut ce bruit. Arquant un sourcil sombre, je me redressais, raide puis m'approchai de la porte non sans prudence. Mes pupilles rétrécirent lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette près de mon bureau, et dont la posture m'était familière.

-Le fait que tu ais fait partit de cet équipage durant quelques jours ne signifient que tu puisses débarquer sans t'annoncer, arguai-je gravement sans le quitter des yeux.

Il se tourna, non sans glisser la main dans sa poche. Un geste qui ne m'échappa, pas plus que le déplacement de cette gourde que je gardai d'ordinaire sur moi.

-J'imagine que tu n'es venu pour goûter mon rhum ?

-Non. Je voulais te parler.

M'approchant de la chaise, je récupérai mon haut que j'enfilais, avant de nouer les quelques lacets sombres afin que les deux pans de cuir s'embrassent. Puis, mes doigts se refermèrent autour de mon crochet, avant que je ne reprenne de nouveau la parole, un brin sarcastique.

-Au ton de ta voix, j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'Emma ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et je pris place sur le lit défait, sans songer même à lui mentionner ce qui s'y était déroulé plus tôt. Ce n'était dans mon intérêt pas plus que ce n'était … honorable. Aussi demeurai-je silencieux, sans néanmoins lui dérober mon regard. Il finit par s'adosser au bureau, s'y adossant de moitié, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Est-ce que tu tiens véritablement à elle ?

Mon sourcil dessina un accent au dessus d'une obsidienne noircit par la surprise puis éclaircie par une touche de moquerie.

-Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à te rendre Baelfire.

Il se raidit, et je ne savais si c'était ma réponse ou bien le prénom employé qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Cependant, il me fallait bien reconnaître que j'avais du mal à voir en lui ce jeune garçon autrefois rencontré, celui pour lequel j'avais eu ce désir soudain de tout abandonner. La revanche. La haine. Une page que j'aurais pu arracher par souvenir de sa mère, que je voyais à travers lui. Avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos, sans que mes émotions éveillées ne disparaissent cependant totalement. Et j'aurais apprécié que notre relation ne se borne à son père ou même à Emma, j'aurais aimé évoqué d'autre souvenirs, même si ces derniers étaient lointains.

-Tu étais obsédé par ta vengeance envers mon père. Et je ne peux donc m'empêcher de penser que m'arracher Emma est une manière pour toi d'atteindre ton but. Que cette histoire se répète une seconde fois, miroir de la première, est une sacrée coïncidence.

Ma mâchoire se crispa, en une ligne durcit par la tension.

-Je n'ai rien de la lâcheté de ton père. Et si je désirai me venger de lui, je ne me servirais certainement pas de toi pour l'atteindre.

Des mots froidement lâchés, sans que mon regard ne quitte le sien. Je les lui assénais. Car si l'on pouvait me reprocher beaucoup sur une personnalité narcissique et égoïste, la lâcheté ne se dessinait en aucun cas dans ma personnalité.

-Mais si tu tiens tant que cela à me provoquer, prend une épée et fais le avec honneur, ajoutai-je tout en me redressant.

-Bien … trinquons donc à un duel de … pirates, lâcha t-il fièrement.

Aussi me tendit-il ma gourde sombre, sans me quitter des yeux.

-Je le ferais. Car je ne suis pas non plus mon père, se fit-il un devoir de me préciser.

J'acquiesçais légèrement avant de m'en saisir puis de porter le goulot à mes lèvres. L'alcool, trop familier, ne me brûla la gorge en cette unique gorgée avalée avant que je ne la lui tende de nouveau.

Mais mon bras se troubla, puis mon paysage. Une intense chaleur qui se déversa dans mes muscles avant que le froid ne me frappe aussi violemment qu'une lame de fond. L'ombre voila mes prunelles d'un bleu trépassé puis tout cessa. Le froid s'évanouit et la netteté vint de nouveau colorer la cabine.

Cependant … j'avais l'amère sensation d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

_Emma_

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, et j'y sentis le soulagement. Un faible sourire vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres, avant que je ne referme un bras autour de lui. Mais j'étais mal à l'aise … mal à l'aise parce que cette situation me dépassait malgré les semaines. J'avais rêvé de les retrouver, et à présent qu'ils se dessinaient sous mes yeux, j'avais du mal à croire en leur réalité. A croire que la solitude ne m'étreignait plus, méfiante quand à un avenir où chaque être auquel je pourrais m'attacher disparaîtrait. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Malgré ma froideur, et cette volonté de demeurer détachée, ne flanchai-je pas devant eux, devant Henry, devant cet homme quitté ? Les perdre maintenant ne me déchirerait-il pas également ? Quand Mary m'avait annoncé qu'ils ne quitteraient pas l'île, au fond de mon être, la peur d'être de nouveau séparée d'eux m'avait blessée. Tout comme la peur de perdre Hook lorsque l'ombre avait tenté de lui arracher la sienne. Mais ne serait-il temps de plonger et de vivre pleinement ces émotions offertes plutôt que de les fuir ? Recommencer sainement avec mes parents et avec cet homme pour lequel mon cœur battait ? Mon étreinte se fit légèrement plus forte, avant que je ne me dégage en douceur, non sans lui sourire … de ces sourires figés, torturée par des émotions que je contenais coûte que coûte. Puis, Mary s'approcha, avec ce sourire épanouit, heureux que je lui connaissais. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes mèches blondes avant qu'elle n'ajoute d'une voix douce.

-Nous sommes ensembles.

Je hochai doucement la tête avant de répéter ses paroles, plus neutre. Non parce que je ne ressentais son bonheur, mais parce que j'avais des difficultés à le montrer.

Une scène qui fut brisée par une porte brusquement ouverte. Neal apparut, fou de rage, et je me figeai devant un regard qui nous balaya sans qu'il ne s'y attarde. D'un voix puissante, il appela son père, toujours dans l'arrière boutique. Interpellée, je fis barrage instinctivement, avant de planter mon regard fermement dans le sien.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

Il me sembla qu'il ne prit conscience de ma présence qu'en cet instant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, avant qu'il ne blêmisse.

-Emma …

-Bae ? Que se passe t-il ? Intervint Gold dans mon dos.

-Il faut que je te parle. De suite, grinça ce dernier entre ces dents, me contournant afin de suivre son père.

Je quittai des yeux le rideau, pensive, revenant sur cette famille qui regardait la scène, perplexe. Haussant légèrement les épaules, imperceptiblement, je quittai la boutique, rejoignant l'air glacé et matinal. Malgré moi, mes prunelles furent attirées par le bateau qui n'avait quitté sa place.

-Tout va bien entre Neal et toi ? Demanda Mary en me rejoignant, ajustant son bonnet crème sur ses courtes mèches brunes.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine … laissai-je échapper avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Mais il faut savoir que cette nuit, je l'ai …

Mais elle ne me regardait plus, fixant un point dans mon dos, une étrange expression sur ses traits. Intriguée, je tournai la tête pour voir apparaître l'un des hommes de ma vie … et son expression n'était plus aimable que celle que Neal arborait quelques minutes auparavant. Et l'inquiétude me perça bien plus violemment que pour ce dernier. Délaissant ma mère, je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées avant de l'arrêter en plaquant mes paumes sur son torse.

-Vas tu me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je abruptement.

Mais le revoir, en particulier après la nuit dernière, suffisait à me faire perdre contenance. Car les souvenirs s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit, chacun de nos soupirs, de ses caresses, l'étreinte chaude de son corps. Je m'endurcis, relevant fièrement le menton sans le quitter des yeux.

-Où est Rumplestiltskin ? Fit-il tranchant sans tenir compte de ma question.

-Et pourquoi tu le cherches ? Le contrai-je en enfonçant mes doigts dans le cuir plus fermement.

-Parce que je le soupçonnes ardemment d'avoir utiliser …

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, avant qu'il ne me dévisage, un sourire sarcastique se dessinant sur cette bouche aimée.

-La seule chose que je suis disposé à te révéler, Love, est que je vais lui arracher le cœur de mes mains. Cela te convient ?

Il pressa sa main à mon bras afin de m'écarter, tandis que choquée, je laissai la colère imbiber mes traits. L'attrapant par le bras, je serrai le cuir de mes doigts afin de le retenir près de moi.

-Tu es en colère, soit. Mais repartir dans cette quête .. absurde de vengeance serait une perte de temps pour toi, et pour moi.

Sans mentionner Gold. Je le défiai du regard, avant d'ajouter.

-Peut-être pourrions nous aller en parler dans un endroit plus neutre, suggérai-je, espérant qu'il laisserait tomber avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose pour toi ? Contra t-il d'un ton coupant.

Je me rembrunis imperceptiblement, avant de dérouler mes muscles, la tête haute. Mais il ne me laissa le temps de lui répondre, enchaînant.

-Tu es une belle femme … et je suis tout à fait disposé à discuter en ta compagnie … mais après, précisa t-il en refermant ses doigts sur les miens afin de me faire lâcher prise.

Le charme échappait à sa voix, même si la colère y perçait plus nettement, tout comme elle voilait ses traits. Un flirt qui n'était sans me rappeler son attitude lors de notre première rencontre, bien qu'il ait été bien plus charmeur à l'époque.

-Et ton comportement n'est aucunement lié au fait que je t'ai délaissé ce matin, tentai-je une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre en résistant à la morsure de ses doigts, brûlante.

Et je le sentis se figer, ses muscles se contractant sous ma paume. La surprise avait teinté ses prunelles, une émotion qui m'apparaissait incompréhensible.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit-il, s'arrachant soudainement à mon étreinte. Mais le mensonge ne te donne pas plus de charme Love. Tu es un de ces nouveaux jouets qu'il m'envoie pour me narguer ? Fit-il nettement plus sombre.

La séduction n'imbibait plus ses prunelles. N'y subsistait plus que la rage.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Répliquai-je sèchement, outrée par son comportement et sa manière de me traiter.

-Aurais-je heurté ta sensibilité ? Ecoute … si tu désires véritablement partager mon lit, je n'ai rien contre. Mais si tu l'aides … tu ne seras qu'un dommage collatéral supplémentaire.

Et sur ces mots il tourna soudainement les talons, se dirigeant vers la boutique félinement. Figée, je demeurai immobile, le laissant disparaître dans cette dernière, sans parvenir à croire la scène qui venait, sous mes yeux, de se dérouler. Son comportement m'échappait … et qu'en était-il de tous ses discours, ces belles paroles qu'ils venaient de poignarder d'un geste, me traitant telle une inconnue ? La colère pouvait-elle lui faire perdre ainsi l'esprit ? Pouvait-elle l'assombrir à ce point ? Je me raidis, songent à ses actions des jours passés. Cela ne collait pas.

Un coup de feu résonna soudainement, m'arrachant les tympans. Et la peur s'infiltra dans mes veines alors que je me précipitai dans cette dernière, poussant la porte avec brutalité. Hook était étendu sur le sol, et je ne réfléchis plus, me précipitant vers lui avant de le tourner pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Mes prunelles voyagèrent, tentant de repérer une goutte de sang avant qu'une voix n'interrompt soudainement mes recherches.

-Il n'a rien, précisa Gold en s'approchant. Je l'ai simplement endormit.

Je redressai la tête, avant de lui couler un regard noir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il m'a attaqué et tiré dessus. Il ne s'agit que de légitime défense, n'est-ce pas … shérif ?

Durcissant la mâchoire, je me relevai souplement, lui faisant face avec cette détermination qui me caractérisait.

-Cette situation rocambolesque a assez duré. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mon état de nerf s'était aggravé, tant j'avais été secoué par le comportement de cet homme étendu sur le sol. Mais poser une troisième fois la question était ma limite, et s'il ne répondait rapidement à mon interrogation, je n'allai tarder à basculer également dans la fureur.

-Il semblerait que … Hook n'ait apprécié avoir été sujet à une petite expérience, répondit-il simplement, en resserrant l'étreinte de ses mains autour de son pommeau, parfaitement calme.

-Et de quel genre d'expérience s'agit-il ? Rétorquai-je froidement.

-J'ai été très surpris … miss Swan, d'apprendre votre histoire avec Hook, ou devrais-je dire, très surpris qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour vous. Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce pirate s'est déjà amusé à me voler mon ex-femme, Milah ?

-Je connais l'histoire et n'en ignore même la fin, à savoir que vous lui avez arraché le cœur pour vous l'avoir préféré, contre attaquai-je.

Il ne releva, se contentant de continuer.

-Mon fils était concerné quand à la véracité de ses émotions à votre égard. Et il faut dire que vous auriez dû l'être également, connaissant son passé et sa haine à mon égard.

Plaquant la main contre le bois, je m'avançai vers lui avant de répliquer.

-Cette histoire ne regarde que moi. D'autre part, je n'appartiens pas plus à votre fils qu'à Hook. Et même si je faisais une erreur, elle ne concernerait que moi, suis-je assez claire ?

-Vous ne m'avez visiblement pas compris. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

Serrant mes dents les unes contre les autres, je me durcis imperceptiblement.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous lui avez fait exactement ?

-J'ai préparé une potion à son intention, destinée à mettre à nue ses émotions. Mais il semblerait que, dans le processus, ce pirate ait oublié qu'il avait abandonné toute intention de revanche à mon égard, ce qui va nous poser problèmes.

-Qu'il veuille vous étriper est une émotion que je comprends étrangement en cette seconde. Mais pour en revenir à cette potion et à ses sentiments, pourrai-je en connaître les conséquences ?

-Et bien, elles sont très simples … Cette potion vous a tout simplement effacé de sa mémoire.

Je me figeai violemment, douloureusement, encaissant de nouveau cette information. Elle claqua même contre mon visage avec une force telle que mon épiderme en devint pâle et que le sang se retira de mon visage.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mon premier réflexe fut de presser ma paume contre le comptoir de bois, afin de soutenir un corps affaiblit par une dizaines d'émotions blessantes. Oublié …Une perte de mémoire qui expliquait son comportement singulier, cette froideur teintée de ce charme qui lui ressemblait bien qu'il ait évolué à mon égard depuis plusieurs jours. Abaissant mes paupières sur mes prunelles déchirées, j'entrouvris les lèvres afin de prendre une profonde inspiration, mobilisant ma détermination acérée afin de faire face à ce conflit interne que je ne savais gérer, un odieux mélange de peur et de désespoir. Quelques bulles d'oxygène se déposèrent sur ma langue, la rafraîchissant de manière éphémère, me donnant cette infime force dont j'avais besoin pour affronter de nouveau cet homme sans flancher et succomber à la colère la plus sombre. Mes pupilles se rétrécirent tandis que mes cils venaient de nouveau effleurer mes sourcils, libérant une partie noirâtre qui vint pervertir l'émeraude scintillant d'iris troublés.

-Donnez lui un antidote, sifflai-je acérée, en laissant mes ongles crisser le bois sur lequel ils reposaient.

-S'il était aussi simple de créer des « antidotes », la magie n'aurait plus aucun sens. En vérité, ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien, Hook est le seul à pouvoir retrouver le chemin qui mène à sa mémoire … d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Vous êtes en train de m'affirmer que vous l'avez empoisonné sans connaître le moyen de le faire redevenir lui-même ?

-Empoisonné … Délaissez les grands mots Miss Swan, fit-il en claquant sa canne sur le sol, en un léger son presque imperceptible. Je vous aurais bien proposé de tenter le … véritable baiser d'amour … mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait révéler.

Une fois de plus, je fus la proie de sensations qui firent naître une légère nausée dans ma gorge.

-Je peux vous assurez que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire plus. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lui faire .. confiance. Un risque démesuré n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous auriez pu vous abstenir d'agir en premier lieu !

-Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que je suis prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour le bien être de mon fils, dit-il en s'avançant légèrement vers moi. Maintenant que tout est clair, je vous suggère d'emmener votre pirate en lieu sûr. Car s'il lui prenait envie de m'empoisonner de nouveau l'existence, je ne résisterais pas à me débarrasser définitivement de lui.

Plutôt que de reculer, je m'avançai également, n'hésitant pas à soutenir son regard.

-Je commence à penser que c'est vous qui tenez à cette poursuite grotesque.

Je claquai la langue contre mon palais, avant de me retourner vers Hook, toujours écroulé sur le sol. Aussi sortis-je mon téléphone portable, parfaitement consciente de mon impuissance, demandant de l'aide à un père qui avait retrouvé sa vitalité. Il n'était visiblement loin puisqu'il pénétra la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, seul. J'échangeai un long regard avec lui, et il s'abstint de toutes questions, bien qu'il n'hésita à couler un regard noir en direction de Gold. Il souleva le jeune homme, le hissant dans ses bras afin de le sortir de la boutique. Je le suivis, tentant de concentrer mon esprit défaillant sur ce corps inconscient, me retenant de venir enflammer un homme qui venait, une fois de plus, de briser le peu de sollicitude qu'il avait pu faire naître dans mon être à son égard. Je regardai David installer Hook à l'arrière de sa voiture, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi.

-Tu désires le ramener au bateau ?

Je n'eus besoin que d'une seconde … une seconde d'hésitation avant de planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Non. Je veux que tu le menottes dans l'une des cellules au bureau. Je ne vois d'autre manière de l'empêcher de faire d'autres conneries avant qu'on puisse annuler ce que Gold lui a fait.

Il s'assombrit imperceptiblement en apprenant le fin mot de l'histoire avant d'entrouvrir de nouveau les lèvres.

-Et toi que vas tu faire ?

-Parler à Neal.

Une nouvelle fois.

Mais il n'était à son appartement, ce qui ne me surpris guère. Je le voyais mal venir s'y terrer après son forfait, même si je doutais qu'il en fut pleinement consentant. Du moins ne désirais-je pas croire qu'il puisse aller aussi loin et compromettre tout ce en quoi il croyait. Glissant les mains dans les poches de mon manteau, je dévalai les marches avant de tomber sur lui, à l'entrée de l'hôtel. L'étonnement ne marqua ses traits, alors qu'il me faisait un léger signe de tête pour que je l'accompagne à l'extérieur.

-J'ignorais tout des implications, se hâta t-il de préciser avec un sérieux teinté de culpabilité.

-Tu les ignorais mais tu en as fait la demande ?

-Je lui ai simplement … certes, j'ai manqué de clairvoyance. Je voulais simplement être certain qu'il ait des véritables sentiments pour toi.

-Mais qui t'en a donné le droit ? Qui t'a donné le droit d'interférer dans ma vie ? Finis-je par imploser.

-Toi Emma. Il y a dix ans. Nos avons eu une histoire, nous avons un fils. Et même si mes actions sont irréfléchies, elles sont dictées par mes sentiments. Couple ou non... passé ou présent, je tiens à toi. Et que l'amour ne nous réunisse plus ne signifie pas que je tiens à te voir hors de ma vie. Je me sens concerné par le fait que tu craques pour un homme dont je connais mieux les actions que toi.

-Tu le juges pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des centaines d'année quand tu me demandes de cesser pour dix ans. Dix ans ! Ne peux tu pas simplement admettre qu'il est temps pour vous deux de passer à autre chose !

-Emma …

-Non ! Je ne suis pas le problème. Le soucis est que tu ne lui as jamais pardonné de t'avoir pris ta mère mais c'est elle qui est partit, et ton père ne doit pas y être étranger ! Poses toi les bonnes questions et cesse de vivre dans le passé !

-Et c'est toi qui dit cela Emma ?

Je me figeai, prenant conscience de mes mots, de mon emportement. Ne plus vivre dans le passé. S'ouvrir … Je me fermai instinctivement, avant de détourner le regard et de le contourner, m'éloignant de nouveau. Fuyant encore une fois. Je me désirai forte mais je courbais l'échine dès que les choses m'échappaient, dès que je n'avais plus le contrôle de cette vie que je tentais de garder hors de la souffrance et de la peine. Je vivais aussi dans le passé sans parvenir à lui échapper. Telle une automate, je regagnai l'appartement, oubliant un instant Neal … Hook et son état. J'étais perdue. Avais-je même fait le bon choix ? J'avais à peine dessiné un pas vers lui qu'il s'évanouissait, vaincu par la magie, mémoire effacée et histoire envolée sans qu'elle n'ait eu véritablement le temps de démarrer. Poussant la porte de l'appartement, je m'avançai avant de me laisser tomber sur l'un des tabourets. Mary s'affairait mais cette fois, je ne me détournai d'elle. J'avais cet étrange besoin de l'entendre … de comprendre. Sans mot dire, elle posa une tasse devant moi avant de murmurer.

-Ton père m'a raconté les grandes lignes.

Un voile d'inquiétude perça mon regard, atténuant l'émeraude qui coulait dans mes iris.

-Il a quitté le bureau ?

-Il a laissé Hook avec Grumpy. Il est actuellement avec Henry.

Peu rassurée, je glissai les doigts autour de la tasse, savourant une chaleur qui me faisait défaut tant les doutes m'étreignaient.

-J'ai couché avec lui, lâchai-je soudainement en relevant la tête vers elle.

La tendresse, mêlée d'une touche d'inquiétude, envahie ses yeux.

-Et ?

-Et il ne s'en souvient pas, répliquai-je amère avant de tremper mes lèvres pâles dans le liquide brûlant saupoudré d'une touche de cannelle. J'en avais deviné l'odeur avant même que la boisson ne caresse ma langue et ne roule dans ma gorge. Une odeur épicée, comme ces sentiments que je ne cessais de ressentir à l'égard d'un homme qui m'avait courut après pour mieux disparaître. Ce n'était sa faute, ni sa volonté. Mais les choses ne devaient-elles pas en rester là ? Ne devais-je pas cesser avant de perdre davantage ?

-Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, confirma t-elle en croisant les bras sur le meuble. Peut-être n'est-ce pas lui qui t'est destiné. Peut-être est-ce un message.

-Snow !

La voix de David me fit sursauter et quelques gouttes obscures vinrent noircir mon chandail blanc, révélé par les quelques boutons sautés d'un manteau aux pans écartés.

-N'écoute pas ta mère, fit-il en dardant ses turquoises dans mes émeraudes surprises. Car si elle avait suivit son discours, nous ne serions certainement pas ensembles aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas …

-Oh que si, la coupa t-il. Tu m'as rejeté, tu m'as oublié avec une potion tout comme Hook l'a oublié aujourd'hui, tu es morte, j'ai du combattre un dragon, sans oublier cette malédiction qui nous a fait tout de perdre la tête avant que tu ne disparaisses de nouveau dans un autre monde !

Elle se tut quelques instants, sans le quitter des yeux, tandis que je les observais, effaré. Je n'avais encore jamais posé de réelles questions sur leur passé et ignorais donc tous ces détails sur une histoire qui avait subit plus d'une peine. Des questions faillirent m'échapper, mais je n'en retins qu'une seule.

-Gold t'a également fait boire une potion d'oubli ?

-C'était légèrement différent, répondit David à sa place. Ta mère a souhaité réellement m'oublier et cela l'a profondément changé, car elle avait également effacé toutes formes d'émotions.

-Et comment …

-Un baiser … Il a suffit qu'elle me donne un baiser pour redevenir celle dont j'étais tombé amoureux, révéla t-il simplement.

Interdite, je le fixais. Encore ce baiser … que chacun évoquait. Une histoire qui ne paraissait me correspondre, qui semblait si éloignée de tout ce à quoi je croyais.

-Gold m'a bien fait comprendre que Hook était le seul à pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Tu sais … lorsque nous étions tous deux maudit et incapables de se souvenir de notre histoire …

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés, acheva Mary en le regardant quelques secondes avant de me caresser de ses prunelles d'un vert comparable au mien. Si Hook est vraiment amoureux de toi, alors il te retrouvera.

-A moins qu'il ne retrouve Gold en premier lieu, achevai-je assombrie par une perspective qui ne m'enchantait guère.

J'avais déjà entre perçut les capacités que lui donnait son instinct de vengeance, celle qui l'avait conduit à mettre sa vie en danger plus d'une fois. Et je ne tenais pas plus à le voir mourir qu'hier … si ce n'est encore moins. Une légère douleur frappa ma poitrine, que j'effleurai de mes doigts avant que ces derniers ne soient serrés par une main masculine dont la pression se désirait rassurante.

-L'amour n'est jamais chose aisée … encore moins lorsqu'il est véritable. Mais plus il est fort, plus il faut se battre.

-Et si j'échoue … murmurai-je éteinte, en plongeant dans son regard.

Durant une demi seconde, je laissai parler l'enfant, celle qui avait besoin d'être rassurée par des parents retrouvés en ce rôle que je ne leur reconnaissais encore entièrement. Une place que je venais de dessiner en une interrogation perdue.

-Il a crut en toi non ? Alors crois en lui.

_« Essai quelque chose de nouveau Darling.. »_ Mes pupilles rétrécirent tandis que mes pensées me frappaient, réminiscences qui s'esquissaient sous mes paupières. _« On l'appelle la confiance. » _Cette même confiance que je ne parvenais plus à donner, celle qui me tenait éloigné de ma famille … celle que je lui avais confié lors de notre voyage à Neverland. Il l'avait gagné, en tentant le tout pour le tout pour retrouver mon fils, pour m'aider à retrouver Neal même s'il devait en souffrir. Ne m'avait-il prouvé plus d'une fois que je comptais plus que ses propres émotions ?

-Merci, dis-je simplement en me redressant, délaissant mon chocolat à peine entamé avant de réajuster mon manteau. Ma mère se glissa dans les bras de mon père, en un tableau que je regardai intensément pour la première fois, avant que je ne me détourne sur un léger sourire pour regagner la porte. Le chemin me parut aussi interminable que court, jusqu'à ce bureau dans lequel je le savais enfermé. Avisant Grumpy dans le couloir, je m'approchai de lui.

-Il s'est réveillé, m'annonça t-il d'un ton bourru, et est en train de réclamer son crochet … ainsi que le shérif. Je te laisse donc avec ton cœur, acheva t-il avant de sortir de son pas pesant.

Petit ami … cœur. Étais-je donc la seule à douter de mes émotions ? Esquissant quelques pas, j'avisai cet homme à la chevelure d'ébène, adossé aux barreaux auxquels il était menotté de par sa main droite. Il fixait le lit, le visage sombre, mais tourna subitement la tête, comme s'il avait sentit ma présence. Ses prunelles océanique me caressèrent, en cette intensité qui suffisait à échauffer mes veines et je me dérobai en retirant mon épais vêtement d'hiver, le suspendant au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet. Puis, croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, je m'adossai à l'un des bureaux pour mieux lui faire face.

-Tenter de tirer sur Gold était stupide, attaquai-je d'une voix froide.

-C'était mérité, se contenta t-il de répondre, avant de me montrer son moignon protégé par cet objet de cuir qui lui permettait de faire valoir son crochet.

-Puis-je Love ?

-Non.

Quittant l'étreinte de fer contre laquelle il s'était reposé, il me fit face à son tour, en refermant sa main sertie de bagues sur l'un des barreaux qui le retenait.

-Tu es une femme contrariante, commenta t-il gravement. Mais est-ce que la froideur dissimule un tempérament plus … enflammé ?

Je me redressai à mon tour, m'approchant de sa « cage » pour mieux contempler cet univers miroitant que ses amandes m'offraient.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au dommage collatéral ? Lui demandai-je avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

Un léger sourire vint parer ses lèvres sombres avant qu'il ne murmure chaudement.

-Je n'ai aucune envie, finalement, de te réduire à ce rôle.

J'eus la sensation que chacun de ses mots me caressaient … mais ce n'était que superficiel. Et je m'étonnai d'avoir résisté si longtemps à cette séduction qu'il ne cessait de jouer, en ces notes de musiques qu'il chantait de sa voix sensuelle.

-Et lorsque je gagnerais ton cœur Emma … car je le gagnerais, ce sera sans tricherie mais seulement parce que tu me voudras, chuchotai-je en me perdant dans son regard.

Ses traits se figèrent en une interrogation muette. Aussi approchai-je mon visage près du sien.

-Tu voulais savoir si mon tempérament était enflammé ? Fantasme.

Puis, je me détournai, quittant l'étreinte de yeux qui suffisaient à me faire perdre mes moyens. Et, comme d'ordinaire, je me réfugiai dans ma dureté pour échapper à la blessure et aux larmes. Au désespoir.

-Emma…

Un prénom qu'il prononçait comme nul autre, quelques lettres chaudes qui suffisaient à poignarder mon esprit en ces aiguillons de désir qui me pourrissaient la vie. Aussi lui fis-je de nouveau face, sans ce bouclier qui suffisait à me donner le courage de lui faire face sans lui montrer les failles qu'il avait réussit à creuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entendais lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu m'avais délaissé ce matin ? Demanda t-il, sans ce sourire, sans moquerie, sans charme.

-Que tu m'as oublié, murmurai-je simplement, sans le quitter des yeux. Mes yeux se colorèrent d'un voile transparent, que je retins en détournant la tête. Il était incroyable que je puisse être autant touché pour lui, maintenant qu'une brèche s'était creusé dans ce bouclier que je tentais vainement de maintenir.

-Il faut être fou pour oublier un tel visage, chuchota t-il, m'interpellant de nouveau.

Et je relevais aussitôt les yeux tandis qu'il me fixait sans faillir. Mon souffle se fit plus court, les battements de mon cœur désordonnés. Je perdais pied. De nouveau je me noyais. Il m'aspirait dans la beauté d'un regard que je ne savais quitter.

-Emma !

Une voix qui me fit tressaillir, qui brisa cet instant où, durant une demi-seconde, j'eus la sensation de retrouver l'homme dont je tombais progressivement amoureuse. Mon visage quitta l'objet de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur un point dans mon dos.

-Neal ?

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, non sans couler un regard à Hook, dont je ne vis la réaction, s'il en avait eu une. Exaspérée, je rejoignis le père de mon fils tout en faisant preuve d'une agressivité qu'il avait su faire naître par ses frasques.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-J'ai un soucis, affirma t-il avant de dérouler devant lui une feuille de papier, reproduisant les gros titres d'un journal qui n'était celui de la ville. Sa photo s'étalait en première page, suivit d'une demande d'arrestation lancée pour le vol d'un diamant d'une fortune inestimable.

-Tu as volé ce diamant ? Tu as continué même après notre histoire ?

-Tu as vu le taudis dans lequel je vivais ? Argua t-il découragé. C'est une habitude difficile à perdre quand on apprend à voler pour suivre durant des dizaines d'années.

Décontenancée, je finis par secouer la tête avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

-Et en quoi cela t-inquiète t-il ? Aucune personne extérieure ne peut forcer le barrage.

-Peut-être pourriez vous partager cette intéressante conversation avec un prisonnier ? Intervint Hook avec une pointe d'humour.

Levant légèrement les yeux au ciel, je tentais de me concentrer sur mon ex, en tentant d'ignorer le regard d'un homme qu'on m'avait arraché.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée Emma. Ce n'est plus mon monde depuis longtemps tout comme ce n'est pas le tien. Ou du moins, j'aimerai avoir le choix au moment où il se dessinera, que ce soit pour Henry ou pour autre chose.

Une conception que je pouvais comprendre … même si je me savais désormais incapable de me séparer des miens.

-Et ?

-J'ai laissé le diamant dans mon appartement à New-York. Il faut dire que votre retour fracassant dans mon existence a eu le don de me faire oublier la réalité. S'ils le trouvent … ils peuvent me faire tomber.

-S'il est chez toi, dis toi qu'ils l'ont retrouvé depuis longtemps, arguai-je.

-En vérité, ce n'est pas mon appartement officiel … ils mettront un certain temps à le retrouver mais y parviendront … j'ai donc besoin que tu le récupères avant eux, que tu me le ramènes ou t'en débarrasses.

Interdite, je le regardai un instant avant de répéter sèchement.

-Tu me demandes d'aller à New-York pour réparer tes conneries ? En laissant les présentes derrière moi ?

Il plia la feuille de papier avant de plisser les lèvres.

-M'y rendre serait me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Puis … je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner derrière toi. Ce serait même l'occasion de vous retrouver à deux, une occasion pour moi de titiller sa mémoire ou de voir s'il tombe amoureux de toi en ignorant tous de nos liens. A New York .. il ne risquera pas de découvrir notre histoire passée, et ne pourra en être influencé …

-Donc tu me demandes d'aller à New-York récupérer un diamant volé avec le Capitaine Hook partiellement amnésique et étreint d'une envie de vengeance sanglante ? Répétai-je sans oser croire à ce que je prononçais.

-Je te le demande comme une dernière faveur, acquiesça t-il. Et je te la retournerai en acceptant votre histoire.

-Tu ..., m'enflammai-je aussitôt avant qu'il ne lève les mains en signe de reddition.

-Tu m'as compris Emma.

Je ravalai ma colère avant de me tourner de nouveau vers cet homme à la chevelure d'ébène qui ne cessait de regarder dans notre direction. Levant un sourcil devant nos deux silhouettes tournées vers lui, il tira légèrement sur sa menotte avant de grogner.

-Il est toujours agréable de voir que l'on fascine.

Un sourire vint éclairer légèrement mes traits, tandis que je me laissai séduire par l'idée … Après tout … il était peut-être temps que je me batte à mon tour pour nous deux.


	5. Chapter 4

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard impardonnable, du à mon travail d'écrivain et à mon roman sur lequel j'ai du plancher pour certaines maisons d'éditions. Je tâcherais de ne plus être si longue à l'avenir, d'autant plus que j'ai plein d'idées pour cette fanfic que je tiens à partager avec vous. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise tout autant. Et sur ce, je n'oublie pas. JOYEUX NOEL.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

New York … Je n'avais pas revu Hook depuis que j'avais quitté le bureau, le laissant à mon père, torturée par mes émotions. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulés mais je le ressentais telle une brûlure. Le manque. Un trou béant dans ma poitrine, qui m'était aussi familier qu'étranger. Son sourire moqueur, ses sarcasmes … J'y songeais. Mes pensées ne cessaient de me ramener à lui, tandis que ce voyage, que j'avais accepté pour une raison qui m'échappait, m'apparaissait comme une bonne et mauvaise idée. J'en avais autant envie que je le redoutais, d'être seule avec un homme désiré et choisit qui n'avait d'autre souvenir que cette envie de charmer et de se venger. L'éloigner de Rumplestiltskin était, de ce fait, une priorité. Cependant, quelque chose d'indéfinissable me retenait même si mirer Henri suffisait à me persuader que je n'avais d'autre choix que de suivre la parole donnée. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser son père devenir un nom recherché. Glissant quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage, j'enfilais un épais manteau rouge avant de rejoindre mon fils, qui m'attendait emmitouflé. Il ne posa aucune question, conscient de l'endroit où je le menais, et en soi, il en était heureux même s'il ne m'avait caché qu'il aurait préféré m'accompagner même sans connaître ma destination et les raisons qui m'y poussaient. Je descendis à sa suite dans l'escalier, rejoignant ma voiture jaune vive, dans lequel il monta tout en réajustant son écharpe bariolée. Il me laissa seule avec mes pensées, celles qui ne cessaient de me torturer. Hook … Neal. Il m'arrivait de penser que, peut-être, toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais du commencer. Si, en effet, j'avais retenu mon fils en ville, sans jamais le ramener dans cette ville de conte de fée, mon cœur n'aurait été broyé et j'aurais pu être une mère digne de ce nom. Enfin. Encore une fois, l'abandonner derrière moi me déchirait, en particulier après ce voyage éprouvant du pays imaginaire. Même si je savais, en mon for intérieur, que je pouvais faire confiance à Regina, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Cela ne finira t-il donc jamais ? Étais-je condamnée à voir ces ennuis se perpétrer à l'infini, à voir chacun de mes sourires se tâcher d'obscurité, à voir mes craintes se réaliser ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter de m'ouvrir à nouveau à mes sentiments pour que ces derniers me soient ainsi arrachés violemment ?

-Maman ?

Je me tournais vers Henry, avant de me rendre compte, non sans grimacer, que je m'étais trop avancée. Aussi glissai-je mon bras derrière le siège, le maintenant pour observer la route afin de reculer au mieux. M'arrêtant devant le portail, je descendis souplement de la voiture, rejoignant Henry qui s'avançait sur le chemin pavé. Regina ouvrit la porte avant même que nous l'ayons atteinte, tendant les bras au petit qui la rejoignit sans plus d'appréhension. Cette scène était bien différente de celle qui m'avait conduite à fouler ces pierres pour la première fois, alors qu'il s'était enfuit pour me rejoindre, persuadé que sa mère adoptive ne tenait pas à lui. Elle lui frotta doucement les cheveux, lui souriant tout en lui demandant d'entrer. Il acquiesça, non sans se précipiter une dernière fois dans mes bras. Je le serrais contre mon buste, souriant malgré la tristesse qui m'étreignait soudainement à l'idée de ne pas le voir, même pour quelque jour. Comme mon existence et mon cœur avait changé depuis ce fameux jour, cette fameuse seconde où des coups avaient résonné à ma porte, porte qui s'était ouverte sur ce visage mutin et agréable.

-Reviens vite.

-Promis.

Il se détacha, puis s'éloigna, rentrant rapidement dans la maison tandis que Regina m'observait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

-Courir New York pour cet homme est-il vraiment une bonne chose ?

Une question pertinente, à laquelle la seule réponse que je fus apte à donner semblait être la seule qui pesait réellement.

-C'est le père de notre fils.

Elle grimaça, comme si cette simple idée suffisait à lui soulever le cœur. Cependant, un éclat vint adoucir son regard sombre tandis qu'un sourire s'esquissait doucement sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Merci de me l'avoir confié.

Je savais ce qu'elle sous entendait par ces quelques mots. La dernière fois, je l'avais emmené, n'ayant aucune confiance quand à le laisser derrière moi, de peur qu'elle vienne justement l'enlever. Mais ce voyage à Neverland avait tout changé, ainsi que notre relation, qui s'était assouplie. J'avais accepté le fait qu'elle soit une mère avant une reine maléfique, accepter que ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien plus profond que je n'aurais pu le croire jusqu'alors. J'avais accepté qu'il ne m'appartienne pas uniquement et qu'elle l'avait élevé probablement mieux que je ne l'aurais fait.

Aussi ne sus-je quoi lui dire, me contentant de lui sourire, avant de me détourner simplement pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'entendis la porte claquer dans mon dos, avant de pressentir un regard. Alors me retournai-je, à temps pour voir Henry qui esquissait un signe au travers de la vitre, un simple au revoir, auquel je répondis, le cœur aussi chaud qu'il était en peine. M'en séparer était un déchirement … et au fond de moi, je sus qu'il représentait en réalité mon propre point d'ancrage, tandis que je venais à sauter dans un inconnu qui m'effrayait autant que la maternité m'avait fait fuir, onze ans plus tôt.

Je remontai dans la voiture, avant de conduire jusqu'au commissariat. Prenant soin de m'armer de menottes, je rejoignis la cage, avant de me figer. La porte était grande ouverte, et le pirate avait disparut.

-David ?

Ma voix résonna en écho dans la pièce vide, tandis qu'une sourde appréhension vint à battre violemment mes veines. Difficile était de ne pas se souvenir des paroles de Gold, d'autant plus que j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si jamais Hook s'amusait à s'approcher de nouveau. Tournant aussitôt les talons, je rejoignis précipitamment la rue, avant de me rendre rapidement chez Granny. Mais en vérité, mes prunelles accrochèrent une scène bien avant que je ne parvienne à la porte.

Je me figeais soudainement, l'écho de mes pas venant à trépasser, devant ce tableau qui fit naître une rage sourde dans ma poitrine. Il se tenait là, devant une Tinkerbell au menton relevée et coincée contre le mur. Sa main valide épousait les pierres alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

La colère m'envahit violemment, me broyant la poitrine alors que mes yeux s'assombrissaient violemment. Le chagrin s'y mêla, la rancœur, l'envie soudainement de faire une croix sur lui et de tourner la page, souffrance indicible qui m'étouffait tandis que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ou de me rappeler même ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Je ne sais s'il sentit ma présence, mais il tourna la tête, me caressant de ses yeux d'un bleu azur, en un mouvement dont profita Tink pour se dégager et s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Vous deux … vous êtes ?

Tink parut horrifiée par mon interrogation, tout comme je l'étais de mon idée. Tut comme je l'étais de comprendre qu'en réalité, j'étais tout simplement dévorée par la jalousie.

-Non !

L'exclamation fut sincère tandis que Hook, se détachant du mur, haussait simplement les épaules en une attitude provocante. Cependant, j'étais celle qu'il ne quittait des yeux, tandis que je m'avançais fermement vers lui. Alors, sans plus prendre de gants, je refermais un bracelet métallique sur son poignet, avant de lier le second au mien.

-Ce que tu sous entends me plaît infiniment, me murmura t-il de sa voix grave.

Mais il n'eut droit pour toute réponse qu'à un regard noir, tandis que Tink observait la scène médusée.

-Je vais voir Blue. Amusez vous bien, fit-elle de sa voix douce, bien que l'ironie derrière ses mots soient palpables. Et je te conseille, Hook, d'abandonner cette histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il était difficile de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle sous entendait, tandis que je lui faisais face, le visage fermé.

-Cette vengeance devient ridicule Hook.

Il se crispa légèrement, ses iris se noyant dans l'ombre de ses pupilles tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je venais la voir pour mon crocodile ? Peut-être avais-je simplement envie d'une bonne compagnie, fit-il d'une voix chaude.

La scène me revint en mémoire, tel un boomerang, tandis que je me détournais pour m'éloigner à grand pas vers la voiture, tout en le tirant derrière moi.

-La jalousie te va à ravir Darling. Elle me laisse supposer que le feu couve sous la glace.

-Et je commence à croire que flirter est la seule chose que tu saches faire Hook, lorsque tu ne te noies pas bêtement dans tes désirs de tuer, fis-je d'une voix glaciale, avant de détacher le bracelet de mon poignet pour me faire grimper dans la voiture, du côté passager. Neal choisit cet instant pour intervenir, me tendant un jeu de clef avant de me donner quelques dernières recommandations.

-Autre chose, ajouta-il en regardant le pirate qui observait médusé autour de lui, bien que New York soit une ville haute en couleur, tu ne devrais pas le laisser se promener ainsi.

Je suivis son regard. Le cuir épousait chacun de ses membres, tandis que son crochet luisait dans l'espace confiné de la voiture. Je ne pris la peine de répondre, contournant la voiture afin de prendre la place derrière le volant. Cependant, il m'était difficile de contester l'intelligence de ses paroles. Être en compagnie d'un homme ainsi vêtu ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention quand nous désirions justement éteindre les braise de la méfiance de la police. J'attachais ma ceinture, avant de lever légèrement les yeux au ciel et de me pencher vers lui. Je sentis aussitôt sa chaleur, puis son souffle qui vint rebondir contre ma joue. Je retins mon souffle, me retenant à mon siège, avant de saisir sa ceinture. Mais je stoppais mon geste quand je sentis l'arrête de son nez effleuré ma joue en une caresse éphémère. Un aiguillon de chaleur se dispersa dans mes veines, avant que je ne tire brutalement pour coincer sa ceinture et l'attacher.

Mon cœur cognait rapidement dans ma poitrine, alors que je crispais mes mains sur le volant, tentant de remettre mes idées en place.

-Un vaisseau tout à fait original Swan.

Le ton de sa voix, ainsi que mon nom de famille ainsi prononcé, fit naître de nombreux souvenirs dans mon esprit tandis que je démarrais sous son regard surpris. Mais, étrangement, il était bien plus calme que ces étrangers qui ne connaissaient l'existence de la voiture, et qui, une fois monté à bord, paniquaient. Son beau visage racé ne dessinaient que peu d'expression, tandis que ses prunelles venaient à se poser sur mes traits. Je rougis légèrement, avant de me renfermer, froide, pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la route, alors que nous dépassions la fameuse ligne de démarcation.

-Pourquoi t'encombres tu d'un pirate dans cette aventure ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour répondre, avant de le faire en un naturel contestable.

-Pour t'empêcher de te faire assassiner en mon absence.

-Je suis touché par tant de considération Swan.

Aucune ironie ne faisait trembler sa voix. Cependant, je sentais son regard brûlant, telle une caresse sur mon visage embrasé. Mais, suite à cette dernière remarque, il se tut. Le silence envahit l'espace, alors que nous roulions sur cette route dépourvu d'humanité et de constructions. Au bout d'un moment, je fis par me tourner pour entrevoir qu'il s'était finalement endormit. Fascinée, un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres pleines, avant que je n'en vienne à regarder de nouveau la route. Il était étrange de savoir que cet homme, rencontré en des circonstances tendues, pouvait ainsi s'abandonner dans une voiture en une époque et un monde qui n'étaient pas les siens. Et une idée vint échauffer mes sens en faisant naître l'espoir, tandis que l'idée qu'il ait pu ainsi se laisser aller prouvait qu'il avait peut-être encore confiance en moi. Que cette histoire n'était perdue. J'inspirai profondément tout en pénétrant Boston, où nous devions rallié l'aéroport pour pouvoir atteindre New York. Cependant … Une enseigne attira soudainement mon regard, tandis que je me garais en douceur. Il dormait toujours, aussi me penchais-je pour le secouer légèrement.

-Hook.

Voyant qu'il ne bronchait, je me penchais davantage. Une légère exclamation m'échappa quand je sentis son bras se refermer autour de moi et m'attirer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant l'azur tandis qu'un étrange sourire venait y poindre.

-Une envie Love ?

Des envies m'étreignaient … violentes et sauvages. Et pourtant, je me contentai de me dégager, avant d'ouvrir la porte, tandis qu'il descendait de son côté, encore embué. Sa chevelure sombre était en désordre, tandis que ses paupières ne dévoilaient que partiellement son regard unique. Il était séduisant … trop peut-être en cette seconde pour cette indifférence marquée dont je tentais de m'habiller.

-Suis moi, fis-je tout en attrapant son bras, le forçant à rejoindre la boutique qui lui faisait face.

Le conduisant dans les rayons, tout en étant légèrement amusée par la situation, je me tournai vers lui, avant de lui sourire légèrement moqueuse.

-Il va falloir te changer et adopter nos vêtements Hook, si tu tiens à ne pas nous faire remarquer.

-Fascinant … fit-il avant de se détourner, observant ce qui l'entourait avec un intérêt non feint.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, s'il allait se débrouiller ou me demander mon aide. Il n'en fit rien. Il disparut dans les rayons, puis de mon champs de vision, tandis que je m'approchai des cabines. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres quand je le vis réapparaître. Il était vêtu d'un jean sombre, qui mettait également en valeur ses jambes, surmonté d'un blouson de cuir. Il avait également enfilé des basket, mais, il se ressemblait, ainsi de noir vêtu. Le cuir lui allait décidément à merveille. Un sourire illumina ses traits, en une pointe de moquerie, tandis qu'il s'approchait.

-Je te laisserais en profiter une fois que nous serons seul .. à moins que tu ne veuilles me faire découvrir autre chose dans ton monde ? Me provoqua t-il amusé.

-Tu sais … tu as l'air d'avoir oublié complètement ta vengeance pour une fois, lui lançai—je avant de me diriger vers les caisses pour payer.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il attirait le regard, malgré sa main en moins, seul son moignon de cuir apparaissant. Mais il était magnétique, charismatique, s'imposant même en silence.

Un fait dont je pus aisément me rendre compte à l'aéroport, tandis que de nombreuses femmes se retournaient vers lui. Je ne savais s'il en avait conscience, car il n'en regardait aucune, s'intéressant davantage à ce qui s'élevait autour de lui ainsi qu'à cet oiseau de métal tel qu'il le décrivait.

-J'ai fait de nombreux voyages sur les mers, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, admit-il sans quitter du regard les ailes blanchâtres de l'appareil.

-Et qu'en penses tu ?

-Que mon navire me manque, laissa t-il tomber avant de venir me regarder. D'autre part … le fait que je ne t'ai pas poignardé et que je me laisse déguiser me perturbe également.

-Tu veux dire le fait que tu oublies ta vengeance pour moi ? Murmurai-je.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, son regard intensément posé sur moi.

-Peut-être que si tu te posais davantage de question, tu en saurais davantage.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer quand le vol fut annoncé. La conversation qui nous étreignit à bord de l'appareil tournait davantage autour de ses interrogations et découvertes. Malgré tout, il n'était pas bavard. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'observer par le passé qu'il préférait regarder et en tirer des conclusions par lui même. Malgré son tempérament charmeur, il ne se faisait forcément remarquer, pourvu d'une discrétion anéantie par ce charisme qui attirait le regard.

En vérité, plus je le côtoyais, et plus je me rendais compte qu'il était un trésor d'incompréhension. Je ne parvenais jamais à connaître à l'avance ses réactions, ni même à deviner ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. Il était … imprévisible. Et j'avais envie de lire dans son regard ce que j'y avais lu à Neverland, ce à quoi je ne m'étais accrochée, perdue et méfiante. Méfiante à juste titre maintenant que mon cœur était souffrant et ma tête refroidie par les événements qui nous avaient frappés.

L'appartement était vide. Nulle trace de diamant, pas même à l'endroit où il l'avait dit. Je sentais Hook m'observer, sans qu'il ne dise un mot ni ne commente notre situation. Aussi ne me retournai-je pas, me contentant d'appeler le principal responsable de cette histoire quand un mouvement attira mon regard, une ombre qui s'échappait par les escaliers métalliques. Laissant retomber mon téléphone, je hurlai.

-Arrêtez vous !

Je me précipitais à sa suite, enjambant la fenêtre avant de dévaler rapidement les marches, oubliant qu'on était en hauteur et qu'un simple mouvement pouvait me projeter à terre. Retombant souplement sur le trottoir, je regardai à gauche puis à droite, avant de repérer l'homme qui courait, le souffle court. Sans plus me poser de question, je m'élançais à sa suite, sans tenir compte des passants qui rouspétaient du fait que je les bousculais ni même du fait que j'avais tout abandonné derrière moi. Je ne le quittai des yeux, mon pas s'allongeant, le rythme de ma course s'accélérant. Puis, bifurquant soudainement, je pris une rue annexe afin de le rattraper plus rapidement. Je me jetais sur lui, le projetant à terre, ainsi qu'une petite sacoche que je ramassais. Cependant, penchée, ma main le frôlant, je me figeai quand sa voix tremblante perça l'air.

-N'y touchez pas !

Faisant fit de son avertissement, je le ramassai avant de me redresser, lui faisant face. Il tenait un pistolet, serré dans sa main, alors que son regard fou allait de l'objet à mon visage.

-Ce diamant m'appartient !

La surprise me tenaillait. Pourquoi l'avoir récupéré aujourd'hui alors qu'il était dans cet appartement depuis des semaines ? Pourquoi le même jour et pourquoi une telle coïncidence ?

-Je ne crois pas, fis-je d'une voix maîtrisée et détachée, bien que sur la réserve.

-Lâchez le de suite ! On me l'a promis !

-Qui ?

Les sirènes de la police retentissait dans le lointain, une alerte probablement donnée par un passant ou un observateur discret de la scène, à moins qu'il n'ait été …

Le coup partit, en une détonation qui me déchira les oreilles. La douleur fut fulgurante et soudainement, tandis que je desserrais les doigts. Le diamant m'échappa … le souffle me manqua. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol, le frappant durement tandis que je refermais les mains sur mon manteau.

Un gémissement … le choc. J'étais déchiré de l'intérieur et pourtant une seule idée m'était insupportable. Je n'allais pas revoir Henry … je n'allais pas le revoir lui.

-Emma !

Sa voix chaude et inquiète me perça tandis que je retombais au sol, sur le côté. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, portant les mains à mon manteau, observant mon regard, mes yeux torturés, vides. Les siens étaient paniqués. Il était perdu et pourtant il était fort. Je levais légèrement la main, pressant son bras de mes doigts minces. Ouvrant les lèvres, je soufflais ces mots qui me déchiraient. Il se pencha, tandis que je les murmurais de nouveau.

-Je t'aime Killian.

Un souffle rauque lui échappa, alors qu'il entourait mon visage de ses mains, avant de presser soudainement sa bouche à la mienne. Elle était brûlante … froide. Humide. Mais il se retira soudainement, son regard s'éclairant, l'ombre se dissipant avant que le chagrin ne le frappe de nouveau violent.

En une dernière image avant que l'ombre ne me frappe et que je ne sombre.


End file.
